Forbidden Love
by MissGreenBrier2013
Summary: Their love is forbidden. Because he is the enemy to all vampires and she is the princess of the purebloods
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire Knight: Forbidden Love Chapter One**

**Summary: Their love is forbidden. Because he is the enemy to all vampires and she is the princess of the purebloods**

**Disclaimer: I had this in my head for a while now I hope you like it and please leave reviews and I'll update faster.**

"KYA! KYA!" The Day Class girls said outside of the Night Class's Dorm Rin opened the curtain and peep outside and sure enough there was a least 100 girls out there and one of the guardians was there trying to keep them back she closed the curtain and sighed.

"I wish my brother will hurry the sooner we get to class the better." She said looking at the other Night Class students.

"You know Kaname-Sama he has things to do my Princess." Aido says and bowed when he spoke Rin looked at him and nodded and then looked at her roommate Ruka who was looking at the top of the stairs and giggled slightly.

"Waiting for him again Ruka you know what he does." She said Ruka looked away from the stairs.

"Sorry to make you wait my sister." Said a deep voice everyone turned around and looked up to see Kaname and Seiren walking down the stairs they bowed when they had reached the bottom Rin crossed her arms and glared at her older brother.

"Your late yet again." She said Kaname rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Shall we take our leave at last?" Kaname asked everyone they nodded and got off the couch and grabbed their books and Rin opened the door. The screaming was getting louder every time they were reaching for the gates and was waiting for it to open. Adio chuckled and lick his lips.

"My are they energetic today." He chuckled again and Rin punched him on the shoulder.

"Control your hunger Adio or you'll get the Hunter after you." She said and smiled when she said Hunter and was thinking of her secret boyfriend Zero Kiryu and sighed sadly Adio noticed and looked at her.

"Is something the matter Rin-Sama?" He asked out of the corner of her eye she can tell that Kaname was looking at her Rin shook her head at Adio and put on a smile.

"No nothing's wrong." She said the gates finally opened and when it was wide enough the screaming of the Day Class were louder a level and they even form two single lines in front of them a girl with shoulder length brown hair wearing a Day Class uniform. The girl turned around and realized that she didn't get the girls away from the gates in time and moved out the way.

While she walked towards her class she noticed that the girl was Yuki the one that Kaname had saved ten years ago from a bad vampire. Her and Yuki sometimes spoke when she was with Kaname other than that they are not close friends.

Yuki was trying to push some girls back so that they wont get in the Night Class and she fell to the ground and looked up when she saw Kaname helping her up Rin walked over to them enough to hear their conversation.

"Thank you for all your hard work Yuki." He said as Rin step next to him Rin smiled when she looked at her.

"Ah no problem I am a guardian that's what we do! Yup! Protecting the Night Class." She said happily and then laughed nervously Rin rolled her eyes and it was obvious that the girl was in love with her brother. Kaname smiled.

"When you are so formally to me it makes me rather lonely." He said Rin stiffen slightly when he said that and Yuki blush and scratched her head.

"Well, I guess that's because you saved my life Kaname." She said Kaname reached over and shuffled Yuki's hair and she blushed.

"Don't worry about that it was so long ago." He said suddenly a hand grabbed his wrist and Rin looked up and saw Zero the other Prefect and her secret boyfriend. Kaname and Zero was glaring at each other.

"Your class is starting. Kuran." He said letting go of his wrist Kaname frowned and began walking.

"Your so scary. Mr. Prefect." He started walking towards the others and Rin was still there.

"Oh great Zero you should have never done that." Rin said to him and run gracefully towards her brother and the others.

"Everyday is the same thing the Day Class is all over them." Zero said shouting at the Day Class to go back to their dorms Yuki glared at him.

"Oh yeah but whenever Kaname's sister is around you act different." Then it had hit her and snap her fingers. "I got it! Your in love with her!" She said happily Zero wide his eyes and slam a hand over her mouth to make her be quiet.

"If any of the vampires heard about us it would cause another war. So keep your mouth shut understand?" He questioned her Yuki nodded and Zero let go of her mouth and walked over to the tree and leaned against it.

"So how long have you two uh you know?" Yuki asked

"About a year now." Zero said closing his eyes and sighed and grabbed his gun. "I was suppose to hate vampires but when I started seeing the pureblood. She is the only one I wont hurt." Zero walked away telling Yuki that he was patrolling inside the school building.

"Gone again." Adio says looking back in the classroom and noticed that Rin wasn't there he was scribbling in his notebook.

"This is the six time sense this month." Shiki says taking a bite of a chocolate pocky and crossed his arms and leaned back. "What could she be possible be doing at this time of night?" He question everyone looked at one another and Ruka flipped her blonde hair and walked over to Adio to see what he was drawing and snickered.

"Looks like someone is in love with a Pureblood." She said Adio glanced nervously at Kaname who was sitting by the window in a big chair and was reading a book.

"Give it back Ruka I got bored." He begged trying to grabbed it from her but Ruka was out of his reached and Ruka was flipping through pages. "RUKA DO YOU WISH TO DIE?" He shouted at her Ruka shrugged and gave it back getting bored herself and walked back over to her seat.

"You know you seem pretty interested in that girl Lord Kuran." Ruka says looking at their leader. Kaname stopped mid page of turning the book.

"Yes that's true." He said everyone gasped Kaname looked at Adio before speaking. "Adio go fetch my sister and bring her back here. I cannot afford her to miss class again." He said Adio nodded and got up and bowed and quickly walked out the door and was closing it behind him.

Rin and Zero were kissing passionately holding to each others arms while leaning against a tree they would normally meeting in the evenings. They broke apart and was breathing heavily.

"I hate lying to him Zero he will figure this out." Rin said sadly Zero reached over and pulled back a string of her dark brown hair behind her ear and kissed it.

"I know but you don't want to start another war do you?" He asked her Rin shook her head no and leaned against his shoulder.

"I just wish that we don't have to hide out relationship any more." She whispered and nuzzled against his shoulder. She heard Zero sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. Rin looked up at him looking into his purple like eyes and smirked. "I think I figure out why I fell for you Zero." She said Zero smirked back at her.

"Oh yeah why's that?" He asked Rin shrugged against him.

"Its because of your eyes that had captured me there so beautiful." She said Zero chuckled and finger combed her hair.

"I hope that's not your only reason." He said Rin shook her head no and closed her eyes and they were quiet.

"Damn it! Where could she be?" Adio asked himself walking around campus looking for Rin he was on the other side of the Night Dorms checking to see if she would be any where around there and noticed that she wasn't there so he was now walking around the Sun Dorms.

"What could she be doing right now?" He questions himself and then stopped when he heard a giggle that sounded like Rin. "Rin?" He asked out loud getting closer when he heard a giggle again he walked towards the sound and noticed a big tree. Adio couldn't see well so he walked behind a building of the Sun Dorms and looked closer using his vampire eyes and wide them when he saw Rin and Zero the vampires enemy sharing a passionate kiss.

"Rin and Z-Zero no way I have to get out of here." He said and walked quickly away making sure he wasn't seen and ran back to the Night Class Dorms still couldn't believe that Rin was with Zero. "Wait until Kaname found out." He said.

**So what do you guys think? Pretty good so far huh? Just tell me what you think and leave me a review on what you think of the story and don't worry I will update as soon as I can until then TTYL!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vampire Knight: Forbidden Love Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: Thanks to those who had viewed my story and who had reviewed. WARNING: School is starting on Aug 9th**** so it might be a while before I updated again enjoy and review.**

**Aido" Whaa you don't have time to update?Me: When did you get here?**

**Aido: "A second a go I cant believe you wont have time to update. (Makes a sad face)**

**Me: Hello its called school get over it ill be back soon now since you are here Vampire. Do the disclaimer please**

**Aido: (Claps hands) MissGreenBrier2013 does not own Vampire Knight review or else you will be bitten by me.**

Rin awoke when she heard an opened door and then it closed. She rubbed her eyes and looked up to see her brother Kaname leaning against the wall arms crossed and was looking at her. Rin gulped and sat up straighter and smiled. "Good morning Kaname-oniisan." She said and smiled at him, but Kaname didn't smile back.

"Rin. How come you weren't in class last night?" Kaname asked running a hand through his brown hair Rin gulped trying to think of something.

"I went for a walk." She said which was half way true Kaname thought for a minute and then looked at her with a stern look in his eyes.

"For the whole class Rin. Come on you can think better than that can't you?" Kaname asked Rin rolled her eyes and crossed her arms and scoffed at him.

"Well I had a lot on my mind that's why I went for a walk during the whole class. I am sorry that I didn't inform you to where I was oiinsan." She said making sure her voice sounded truthful. Kaname sighed and closed his eyes for a minute before looking at her.

"Next time tell me before you act okay?" He asked Rin nodded wanting him to leave but she understands because he doesn't want anything to happen to Rin and she smiled weakly.

"Yeah. I will make sure that I do that Kaname." She said looking over her brother for the first time and noticed that he was wearing the Night Class uniform and Rin looked over at the clock by her night stand. 5:30pm. "Is it time to get up now?" She asked him Kaname chuckled and nodded making Rin groaned sleepily.

"Get ready classes will start soon and you better be there this time." Kaname warned threaten Rin was taken aback but nodded he was about to opened the door when he remembered something. "Rin. In two weeks we are having a vampire ball." He said Rin nodded and stretch her arms.

"What is it for?" She asked yawning Kaname thought for minute before answering her.

"To find you a suitor." Rin wide her eyes but when she looked at the door again Kaname was gone. *Ah man.* She thought.

XXXX

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN A SUITOR KANAME?" Rin shouted during class everyone was staring at them but Rin didn't care. Kaname didn't answer but instead he was sitting in his chair by the window and flip a page in his book which was making Rin madder than before.

"A suitor means a husband for you." He said not even looking at her Rin had enough and she took the book out of his hands and threw across the room almost hitting Adio who was staring at nothing and jumped out of the way before the book made contact by her actions it cause a room full of gasps.

" But I don't want to marry someone that I don't know Kaname." She said still angry but her voice was still calm. This time Kaname looked at her.

"You are the up coming age Rin I think its time for you to settle down with another Pureblood." He said Rin didn't know why she did but she raised her hand and slapped Kaname Kuran across the face Ruka gasped and so did Adio.

"No. I don't think its time to settle down with another Pureblood I wont love someone else." Rin said Kaname looked at her with a raised eyebrow and Adio smirked and chuckled Kaname noticed and looked at him.

"Is there something that amuses you Adio?" He asked making Adio stop at once but Kaname still didn't notice that Adio was still smirking. "You will marry someone Rin we need our clan to grow." He said before he stood up and walked out the door with a bang.

Rin looked at the now closed door and everyone around her was staring at her. Rin was breathing slowly. In. Out. In. Out. When she was finally cool down she decided to take a seat next to her modeled friends Shiki and Rima. "Are you alright Rin-Sama?" Rima asked taking without asking Shiki's pocky and was putting it into her mouth. Rin faked smiled and nodded.

"Never better." She said and reached over Rima to grabbed a pocky and ate it. Shiki looked at the two girls and frowned when he noticed that the box was empty. He didn't even have one.

**Okay I know that this is a short chapter but that is all that I can think right now. Wow no one and I mean no one had ever slap Kaname Kuran in the face. But Rin had the guts to do so cause she don't want to marry someone else. And why did Aido laughed? Will Rin is going to confront him in the next chapter I hoped that you guys enjoyed this second chapter cause school is starting next week so I will have barely enough time to update so please read and review.**

**Adio: I still can't believe that you wont have time for us.**

**Me: I just explain it to you before Adio.**

**Shiki: Indeed she did. (Eats a pocky)**

**Adio: SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!**

**Kaname: Thank you for reading and please review our story**

**Me: Yea! Tune in next time sorry about the short chapter.**

**Zero: Sure you are. (Glares at the vampires in front of him) **


End file.
